


Caught in the Act

by NerdWhoDraws



Category: Hellboy (2019), Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdWhoDraws/pseuds/NerdWhoDraws
Summary: Its at the moments when you least expect that someone comes to see you. Its always at the moments when its most intimate. Either when your with someone or when your on your own.
Relationships: Hellboy & John Myers, Hellboy/John Myers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer. I admit that I don't have much writing experience but I think that this came out pretty well. I had trouble writing Hellboy. Also just as a heads up but there isn't going to be much plot relativity so it may be more slice of life and easy going. I'm open to criticism. I hope you like it

Even from all the countless creatures, beasts, demons and any other supernatural entity or abomination that Hellboy has fought, he still cannot defeat his greatest of enemies. Boredom.

There haven't been any reports of creatures or attacks within the last few weeks. Either the bprd has done a really good job or monsters have been getting better at hiding. Hellboy does enjoy the time he gets whenever there isn't something to fight it investigate, but with how long this "break" has been lasting it has been making Hellboy inpatient to say the least. He had too much free time. He was caught up with work, no supernatural incident, he barely left his room either. No one came to see him, not manning, abe, or even Liz. Maybe they were busy was the best excuse that Hellboy thought off. The only person who came in to see him was john when he delivered his lunch. Which was several hours ago. Hellboy has just laid on his bed since then.

Hellboy just wanted someone to come see him. Anyone...mostly John. For some reason Hellboy has been thinking about him more frequently. Even when the agent was transferred to Antarctica he would catch himself with John on his mind. With the return of john, Hellboy has been thinking about him more. In many different ways. The way John composed himself, the incredible amount of work he does on the regular, the fact he deals with red on a regular basis. 'There's something about it, maybe it's his personality' Hellboy thought to himself. 'Or maybe its the way his ass- and that's enough of that'.

Hellboy sat up on his bed. His thoughts about john have been more "creative" and it's starting to annoy Hellboy. Its started to affect they're usual conversation. Last week, both of them were in the library, john was discussing something with Abe about, werewolves or something and Hellboy just kept staring at John. The way he was standing alone kept his attention, but John was more casual with his appearance. He had his sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up his forearms and it was untucked. It was nice to see John, who's normally dress business formal to looked relaxed and exhausted.

As he sat up Hellboy he noticed something was uncomfortable. His pants have gotten tighter. With a sigh of defeat Hellboy just had to wait it out. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost time for dinner. Looking back down at the tent in his pants, he thought to himself, 'I should have enough time'. 

Hellboy laid back down and undid his pants. Feeling the relief as his red member was pulled out. It throbbed as he held it in his hands. He started to stroke himself. He knew that he had to be quick. He picked up speed and gripped himself tighter. Hellboy tried to think of something else to get off too but his mind kept switching to thoughts of John. No matter how hard he tried, Hellboy gave up and left his mind to think of john. New fantasies form. He wanted john. To have his arms around him. Hellboy squirmed in place as he pleased himself. 

Having mixed feelings about not dealing with creatures is a bit of an understatement. On one hand, he was glad that he didn't have to deal with creatures with the chance of facing a painful death but on the other hand, he now has to work on a seemingly endless like of paperwork. 

John was already dreading the work that needs to be finished. But as the man he is, John was trying to keep himself optimistic. Since there was no mission dealing with a monster no one would be getting hurt and at least the people he cared for are safe. 

Hellboy just needed to finish what he can for the day, and he can hold off some of the paperwork for tomorrow buts is aiming to finish a good portion of it tonight. John was going to deliver Hellboy's dinner a bit earlier than normal so he can be ahead of schedule. 

John was wheeling the food card with a steady pace. He got to the large door to Hellboy's room, as he placed his hand on the heavy door john can hear grunting on the other side of the door. Worried that Hellboy managed to hurt himself, John applied all his strength to get the door open faster. He hurried in with the food cart...Unaware of the display that Hellboy was in. 

"Hey Red are you-".

Hellboy reached climax, he grunted loudly as he released his seed onto his chest. Once he slowed down his hand motion, he finally noticed that he had an audience with only a single member. The very same person that was the central figure of his fantasies. 

"Ah shit!" Hellboy tried to get himself off the bed going to grab something to clean himself but with his pants around his ankles, it lead to him tripping and falling onto the floor. "Myers!..Scout why didn't you" Hellboy barely finished his sentence as he moved himself towards the restroom. John detoured his eyes to anything else in the room. He moved them to look at one of the t.v. or cats but john kept glancing at the red butt that was fumbling around in front of him. 

"Red I didn't know...I'll just" 

"Go!" Red shouted. John left the kart behind and managed to shut the metal door faster than he's ever done before.

John stood on the other side, blushing a shade nearly as red as Hellboy. His couldn't move, his legs were as stiff as Hellboy's, you know what. 

Hellboy grabbed the nearest rag and wiped his mess off. He sat on his bed. Still exposed. If it was anyone else, Hellboy would have been more embarrassed or angry, something if it was someone else. But since it was John who caught him, he wouldn't mind if John kept watching him.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
The next day Hellboy was with Abe and Liz in the library. Talking about a previous mission they went on.

"No it was some weird zombies that was in the swamp."

"Well abe said that it was some form of ghoul red" Liz said as she placed rotten eggs in Abe's tank. 

"Well there must have been something there then!" Hellboy said louder. Liz and red continued they're playful banter. Not drawing attention to John who just entered. Which was something John was fine with. He needed to get one thing and then immediately leave. He doesn't want to interact with Hellboy after his...show from yesterday. He didn't want to male things awkward and believed that the best way to move on from it was to pretend that it didn't happens and doesn't exist. 

"Oh. Good morning John" Abe greeted him. The loud conversation between Red and Liz was put on an immediate halt. The sound of a pin dropping could be the loudest sound ever made with how quiet the library got. 

Hellboy faced john. "Oh...hey there scout" somehow red was speechless. He didn't know what to say to him.  
"Um...hi red" it was all john could think of. 

"So what you up to? More paperwork?" Red regretted every word that was now coming out of his mouth. 

"Y-yeah" but yet John was still holding his end on the conversation. Poorly. "I just needed to grab something. Really quick." John awkwardly made his way to a desk to grab an open book left on top of some papers. "I'm going to get back to work now...Red your lunch will be ready in one hour from now. I'm letting you know just in case…" john stopped himself. They all stood in place and the tension ended with John walking out of the library with only a quiet 'see you later'.

Red turned back to Liz and Abe. "Anyway, as I was saying-" 

"Alright, spill." Liz interrupted. "What did you do this time" she crossed her arms.

"What makes you think that it was something I did!"

"Red!"

Hellboy stood in place. Trying to form the right sentence to properly explain what occurred and not make the situation worse or more embarrassing than it is.

"Well…" off to a bad start. "Yesterday I wasn't doing anything..productive. I was alone, I also didn't expect anyone to come into my room.." Red could see the gears beginning to turn. "I was engaging in…" red continued. "In a self...care activity"

Both Abe and Liz looked at Hellboy.

"He saw you touching yourself didn't he?" Liz managed to break the silence. While also beginning the internal screaming in red's head.


	2. Chapter 2

Hellboy was going down one of the many corridors. He didn't want to be in the awkward conversation that was about the 'incident' between him and john.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
[Earlier]

"So did he just walk in as you were finishing up or did he walk in, saw you, then you finishes" Liz kept asking the same question just reiterated a different way for what seemed the 20th time. "Liz is this really an appropriate question?". Even Abe started to sound annoyed.

"Hey I'm just curious" Lis remarked before asking the same question again. Hellboy pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled heavily. "Liz. For the last time! He just walked in on me..doing it. That's all I'm saying about it." 

Hellboy sat down next to Abe's tank. "I just want to get over it and forget about it. It's gonna be awkward enough as is". 

"Your not wrong" and said from inside his tank. "When John entered the room I didn't need to sense the tension between you two."

"Thanks Abe. You're really helping here"

"Hellboy" Abe added. "I'm sure in a day or so this will be all behind us. It will be alright, I'm fact I'm sure John is already starting to get over it."  
-  
-  
-  
-  
[John]

John went into his quarters and was setting things up in his desk to continued with his work. Something to distract him from earlier was what he needed. John was surprised by the amount that he was getting done. He may be more ahead if schedule than originally thought. He was in the middle of his report when the thought of what happened earlier crept back into his mind. He shook his head and continued his work but the image on Hellboy came back into his mind. The way Hellboy was laying down, pleasuring himself, just seeing him like that, unaware that he was coming into the room till the last second where he...well exploded on himself. John bit his pen imagining the actions Hellboy was doing in himself. 

'I think that's enough work for today" john placed his pen down and laid down in his bed. Hellboy still flashed in his head. 'I wonder what he was thinking about in that moment'. Curiosity was leading john down a dark path. Making him imagine what sort of sexual things Hellboy could be into. The ideas flowing through him excited John. Its weird and wrong to think about this right? John knew that having intimate thoughts about a coworker is weird and wrong in some cases but he'd be lying if he said he never thought about Hellboy in that sort of way before. 

He liked how Hellboy was almost always tough and bruting but had a side that showed that he did care about those close to him. It may also be the fact that he was very built. Like John wishes he could stare at him shirtless all day. John couldn't handle it any more. The tightness in his pants were getting the best of him. 

With fumbling fingers he started to undo his belt. But with shaking hands it kept getting stuck in something. He was almost about to unzip his pants when he heard a knock on his door. With a quiet groan he composed him himself and went to see who could be seeing him. 

John was expecting another person to remind him of a meeting or to ask for a specific memo. What he wasn't expecting was a massive red being in front of him. "Red!" John flustered a bit. "W-what are you doing here". The image before flash in his head again. John tried to not make too much direct eye contact with him. "Hey..scout...What's up?" Hellboy couldn't understand why he was feeling awkward here. "I was just finishing some work Red." John composed himself a bit, "Do you need anything? If it's about wanting your dinner early again I told you the chef hates it when-" Hellboy interrupted him."No john. It's not that. I just wanted...well" Hellboy exhaled. Actually thinking about what he should say instead of saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Did you wanna get a drink? It's clear that this whole 'thing' is more awkward than needed be. So I thought that getting a drink could do us both good. But it's up to you scout." 

John was surprised with his offer. Thinking it over john didn't see the harm in doing so. Regardless he gets a free drink. "Yeah. Sounds like fun. When and where? '' Hellboy didn't mean to show off his smile. "How about the library..around 8 or so"?

"Alright. I'll be there. '' John closed the door and leaned his back against it. 'Did...he just ask me out' john thought to himself unaware that Hellboy was almost thinking the same on the other side of the door.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
John made his way towards the library. He wasn't sure why he was feeling anxious. Steadying his breath was helping a small bit but as he grew closer his anxiety did as well. John was at the doors, he took one final deep breathe and went in. Inside he saw Hellboy on the steps at the end of the library. Next to him was a six pack of beer and in his hand was a novel he was already in the middle of reading.. 

John, with a slow pace, walked over to Hellboy and taking a seat next to him. "Whatcha reading there?" Asked john. "Just some biography that father used to read. Finally gave it a chance." Hellboy handed john one of his beers with his tail. "Here. Drink up"

John held the drink in his hands. It was still cold. John walked over to a nearby shelf to grab a book before sitting on the same steps with Hellboy. "So was this all you had planned for?" John look towards Hellboy. 

"Honestly I didn't think that far ahead. I think that drinking tends to makes things a bit easier to deal with at times." Hellboy too another sip and had trouble turning the page with his right hand ending up almost ripping the entire page.

"You need some help there?"

"No I got it-" The page ended up ripping. "I was ...getting tired of reading that book anyway." Hellboy placed the book down to the side. John let out a small chuckle. The two sat there in the library talking about very broad and general stuff such as current issues with work to then diving more into slightly personal stories. John shared what his life was like before becoming a member of the BPRD and Hellboy recanted his stories of some of the earliest monsters he's face and the places he's been too. This led to them joking along one another and more drinking. Much more drinking. In hindsight maybe a little too much. It shouldn't be a surprise that Hellboy brought more than one six pack.

The two kept drinking. They're stories would get off track or their words would keep getting slurred together. "Ya...know.." Hellboy spoke out…"w-by exactly did we come here again?" John chuckled then almost spaced out. "I...I think it was because I caught you..doing something". It took a moment for Hellboy to process what john said, "Oh yeahhhh" Sitting up and laughing a bit more.."I can't believe the big fuss we made about that"

"I know for real!!" John almost shouted out. "It ain't even a big deal..if anything it was my fault.." John drank more of his beer.

"F-funny thing scout...I knew you were coming...but I thought I could do it before you came ...But it looks like I came instead" Hellboy laughed at himself. 

"Ey red. Wanna hear something?" John leaned closer to whisper into Hellboy's ear. "I...when I walked in..I really like what I saw" john sat back and almost slid down a step. Hellboy sat still, he lifted the can to his mouth but realizes that it was empty. "Oh shoot looks like we're out scout." 

"That sucks." John dropped his empty can. The man almost tripped getting up to pick it up. "Careful scout. Hey! I have more back in my room" Hellboy stood up and guided john with his tail around his hips. The two fumbled down the hallways. Shushing each other if one made too much noise. They both had trouble with opening the large door for Hellboy's room. Upon entering john tripped over a cat and fell onto the bed. 

Hellboy got to the fridge in his room and pulled out two beers. "So did you actually enjoy the 'show' I was having scout?" Hellboy tossed a can on johns stomach. "Ow...well I kinda did..if-f I'm honest you were hot." John had trouble opening his can before realizing he had it upside down. Hellboy drank his can before an idea came in his head. He moved in front of the part of the bed where john was laying down. "Hey john...how's this for a show" Hellboy grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it up. Getting it stuck on his right hand and horns, but managed to pull it off being followed by the sound of it ripping. 

"Whoo~" john said drunkenly. Hellboy tosses the shirt above johns head. "Too bad I didn't bring my wallet...It could have been a better show red." Hellboy crawled on the bed over john. "We can still make this fun johnny." Hellboy said in a low voice, sending chills down johns body. "I'm sure we can" john had his hands on red's body. Feeling his chest and his fingers grazed over his abs. Hellboy lowered his head against johns neck. John, almost instinctively moved his hands to feel Hellboy's back muscles. Sliding up and down and even the base of his tail, and a bit lower but john can't reach that far. "What yourself scout" Hellboy said into johns ear. "I couldn't resist big guy" john remarked. 

Hellboy got closer to John, kissing his neck and John kept feeling Hellboy's body. Two do enjoyed each others bodies, being so close and suddenly intimate with each other. Both growing aroused. John lifted his knee and rubbed it against Hellboy's crotch. 

"John…" Hellboy stopped for a moment to look him in the face. "Do you...are we…." John cupped Hellboy's cheek. Without saying anything john nodded and let Hellboy back in his neck. John moaned when he felt red's tongue on him. Hellboy slide his hand up johns shirt. Feeling his stomach and chest. 

"Hellboy ...I…I want you". 

-  
-  
-  
-

John woke up with an unbearable headache. Everylight seemed to be too intense and nearly blinded him. It didn't feel like morning yet. It was too quiet. John tried to grab his phone but he was pinned down. His senses were coming back, this was his bed, this wasn't his room, this wasn't a blanket on top of him. It was a large, red,shirtless demon snoring on John's chest.

'Ah shit' John's headache grew worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while....although its short I like this chapter. Thanks for the comments and I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as I can. 
> 
> Thank you

John suddenly awoke with a heavy weight on his body. Hellboy’s head was resting on his stomach, nuzzling his head against the soft fabric of John’s shirt. Part of his tail coiled around the man’s ankle. John searched for his phone, turning his head he saw it off to the side towards the corner of the bed. Reaching for it, John realized that the demon had his arms wrapped around his waist. Without waking him, John was able to squirm out of hellboy’s grip, but it resulted in having his head resting closer to John’s crotch. With his phone in hand and almost being blinded by its brightness john saw the usual notification for emails and the clock displaying that it was slightly passed 5 a.m.. 

Resting his head back, John tried to go back to sleep and planned to deal with the result of little “sleepover” in the morning. But he couldn't get his eyes to remain shut for more than a few seconds. John stared across to different parts of the room. Some of the TVs were still on but with varying levels of volume, most of the cats were also asleep and it left the room to be almost quiet. Somehow this level of silence felt off in hellboy’s room. John was used to hearing loud music and action movies being blasted in Hellboy's room. John eventually aimed his gaze towards hellboy himself. There was something endearing about watching Hellboy sleep, like something you'll stop and take time to appreciate. Watching his back rise and fall slowly with every breathe, the small twitches on his face. Years of violence has had its effects on hellboy and john instantly knew it from the moment they first met, so seeing Hellboy in such a vulnerable and calm state made John feel lucky in a way.

Although in this circumstance,it was assisted with the influence of alcohol but who's keeping track of that. John moved his fingers across the round bases of Hellboy's horns. Feeling the hard, smoothness of his crown and the heat radiating from his body. This went on until the weight of exhaustion came over john and was finally able to drift off to sleep.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
The following morning was almost like any other. John's phone alarm would suddenly wake him with the sound that he has grown to hate with each passing day and would then proceed with forcing himself out of bed. Except John wasn't in his bed but instead laying on Hellboy's bed. But not even Hellboy was there. John sat up feeling the soft material of the bed sheets beneath him, sitting in place for several minutes with the low sounds of the tv's places around the room. Looking around, John heard movement coming from the bathroom. Sliding off the side of the bed john stood up, stretching his back as he rose. 

Making his way towards the closed bathroom door, John raised his hand to knock but at the moment John's second alarm went off, startling john instantly. That alarm was what John uses as a final warning. In situations where if he doesn't start getting ready in that moment then it could lead to the rest of his day being completely off. 

John knocked on the bathroom door, "Hey red!" John said with his voiced slightly raised. "I have to head out but I'll be right back." John moved quickly to adjust his clothing and put his shoes back on. After avoiding tripping over a few cats John hurried out the steel door and down the hall to his room. Hellboy stepped out of the bathroom, hearing johns steps become quieter and quieter. 

"Good morning…I guess...." Hellboy mumbled.  
-  
-  
-

After rushing a shower and getting dressed John was fighting against the clock. He had to get to the kitchen, drop off Hellboy's breakfast, then get to a morning meeting that will start within the hour. John got to Hellboy's room and brought the massive breakfast inside. 

"Hey there scout" red was shirtless on a couch, tossing a foam ball on the air. 

"Morning red" John lifted the plates off the cart and on to the table that was close to the couch Hellboy was laying on. As he was getting his food ready, Hellboy slid his tail around John's ankle. "Hey cut that out" John said playfully. "Sorry I left so suddenly earlier. But there's just things I have to get done today and I didn't want to get behind."

Hellboy didn't say anything and got off the couch but kept his tail around John's ankle. He stood close to him. Hellboy's chest was almost against John's back and the man could feel the almost familiar warmth of Hellboy's body. "At least you kept your promise scout." Hellboy chuckled."You did come back." Hellboy's low voice send a strong chill down John's spine. "W-well not for that long." John retorted.

"I'm only dropping this off then I have to get going." John turned himself around. "I have to-". John stood still and was face to face with Hellboy's chest. John caught himself staring. "I have a meeting that's really important…." John kept switching from looking at Hellboy's face and chest. Hellboy didn't mind either way. Hellboy too a step forward and places both hands on the table behind John. Trapping John and bringing himself closer. John was motionless and Hellboy was enjoying being this close to him. Their foreheads almost connected, but Hellboy's filed down horns scratched against John's skin. 

Both men remain still, almost as if both of them is waiting for the other to make the next move. John lifted his hand towards Hellboy's next. Right before his fingers can touch the red skin, loud bangs could be heard from the metal door. 

Both men jumped and put distance between themselves as the door was pushed open. Liz's head peered from the open gap. "John there you are." Liz was halfway through the door, her body language gave the hints that she was rushing herself. "Manning is looking for you...Something about a meeting that's supposed to start soon." 

"Shoot-" John hurried his way out of the room, narrowly missing Liz on his way out. Liz shut the door after saying a quick goodbye to Hellboy. Leaving him on his own. Hellboy sat back down on the couch, feeling his horns on the part that touch John's forehead. He laid down, and continued tossing the foam ball with the sounds of the tv's playing across the room. 

Hellboy wasn't concerned about having a mission today or not. All that was on his mind was how flustered John look when he was inches away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Each meeting that John had to sit through felt longer than the last. The only interesting part of it was when the topic of a possible creature sighting in the city. Although the only evidence of it was a photograph from a poor quality camera. 

The image was of a black figure in motion going down a dark alleyway taken at night. The angle of the photo suggests that the person took it from one of the apartments that loomed over the ally. The darkness of the image and the motion blur made it nearly impossible to determine the size or any physical details of this alleged creature, but it didn't escape the mind of John.

The meeting ran on much longer than expected, instead of heading towards the library, John decided to make a quick stop to his room. He was a few meters away when he felt a large presence behind him. John was barely able to turn around when he felt something wrap around his leg. 

"How's it going scout". It was a deep voice that John was far too familiar with. 

"Hey Red, you need anything?" 

Hellboy had regular clothes on this time. Dark green cargo pants and a black shirt which was a little tight on him. John tried to not stare at his chest. Noticing the folder John had under his arm, Hellboy paused, "so what's with that", gesturing to the item John was holding. 

"Oh this? It's the usual stuff that's given during meetings."

"Anything interesting?" Hellboy took a step closer to John. 

"Actually there is. Sorta." John opened the folder to pull out a copy of the photograph that was discussed and handed it to Hellboy. 

"What's this?" Hellboy squinted and moved the low quality picture to try and make out whatever it could be. "This looks like it could be a bug on the lenses or somethin'."

"I thought that too but something about it made me want to check a few things before dismissing it entirely." John tucked the photo back into the folder and walked towards his door followed by Hellboy.

John's room was something that Hellboy would call an organized mess. John would apologize about the mess in his room but nothing would look out of the ordinary. Even if a few items were misplaced, his room would still look a dozen times better and cleaner than most other people's rooms. Especially Hellboy's.

John made his way towards his desk where his computer was and placed down the folder. "I just need to double check a couple of things. Should only take a few minutes." John sat down and right away began typing away for whatever he was looking for. 

Meanwhile Hellboy decided to sit down on John's bed. He can hear the bed strain itself under his weight. He relaxed and watched as John worked, seeing him working hard on something always looked cute to Hellboy. Even though it's to fact check the authenticity of a photo, John was completely focused and undeterred on his task. Eventually John found what he was looking for. 

"Here it is. Come look." Hellboy rose from the bed and slouched behind john. "This is what I found. So they found this picture posted on social media, so I was able to find the general area from where it was posted. From that I started looking on other platforms to see if anyone posted anything similar. Not only was I able to find other posts but even reports of a suspicious amount of missing pets."

"So you're saying that whatever this thing is could be real and not a faked picture"? Hellboy asked. "These could be unrelated to each other for all you know."

"I thought that too." John responded. "But all these posts and reports happened within a pretty short time frame. Look at the dates of these reports. The earliest report was about 3 weeks ago and this image was posted about a little over 2 weeks ago." 

"You're quite the detective, scout." Hellboy chuckled.

John stood up from his chair. "There just has to be something there with all things considered. I'll try talking to Abe and maybe see if we can narrow down what kind of creature it can be."

"But...do you have to do that this minute, scout?" Hellboy stepped in front of John, his chest was last then a few inches from John's face. 

"W-well I have a pretty open schedule today. So I was gonna try to catch up on some work." John began to blush, he liked it when Hellboy spoke to him in that tone.

"Why do you ask?" John was afraid to ask. 

Hellboy placed his hands on the man's hips and pulled him closer. "I just had some other ideas in mind" John rested his head on Hellboy's chest and immediately felt like it was something he was craving all day without realizing it. But there was something else that was in the back of his mind. 

He gently pushed himself away from the warm chest that he wanted to already return too. "Red." John started, "I've been really enjoying this...thing we've been doing together. But I just have to know. Just to make things clear."

"What do you mean." Hellboy stood straight. 

"I just want to know...what are we? This thing we're doing. I just don't want to get the wrong idea and ruin it. Is this just a friends with benefits scenario or something else? Just be honest with me."

Hellboy thought to himself, he remained silent to himself which worried John. 

All of a sudden Hellboy grabbed John and pulled him into an embraced. "Well to be honest scout, I'm not sure what this is either and I think that's a good thing."

"How can it?" John asked.

"Because...I can be with you to figure it out. Right?"

John didn't respond. All he did was put his arms around Hellboy. Both men held each other, hours could have passed but for the two of them time stood still. John could have easily fell asleep standing up, the warmth of Hellboy's body and the gentle sway was perfectly soothing for him. The feelings must have been mutual because without realizing, Hellboy brought himself and john back onto the bed. Laying on top of Hellboy, John felt his heartbeat and saw how his chest expanded when he took in a breath. 

No words were exchanged as they lay together, not like they were even needed to. John wondered how long they could have stayed like that, if it were for a knock on his door.


End file.
